The New Jack the Ripper
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Harry Potter x D.C Nations Crossover! What if Harry's abuse was much worse than in canon? What if seeing a death made him desire for his tormentors to meet the same fate? What if a serial killer decided to give him a chance? Read and find out! Remember don't like? Don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 _ **Read this message before you read this chapter!**_

 **Fair Warning! This first chapter is very dark as fuck! I will be holding very little back, also I will be making a fully unrestrained version of my Ao3 account soon enough if you want to read the full, uncensored story. I just hope that this story doesn't get deleted by some numbnuts who is a bit too sensitive for their own good. I do not support anything of the horrors you will read in this chapter and beyond it. This a Dark Harry Potter, he will have several redeeming qualities but he is fully dark. This chapter contains mentions of sexual abuse and physical abuse, hard labor, and cursing. Remember people, it is just a story and if you don't want to read it, the back button is on the upper left-hand corner, please use it instead of bitching at me. It is just a story...Anyways, on to the rest of the chapter! Remember I gave you all a fair Warning!**

* * *

On July 31st, 1980, two children were born, just minutes after each other, the firstborn was named Harry James Potter and the other was named Charles Sirius Potter.

The two parents loved their sons and the happiness they brought the parents and their friends were astronomical in this bleak period of time, but unfortunately for them, the peace was not meant to last.

15 months later, the Potters' family life turned upside down.

October 31st, 1981 [Godric's Hallow]

A pounding on their door shocked all the occupants of the living room and James turned to his wife, saying, "Lily! Take Harry and Charlie and run! I'll hold him off!"

"But James!" Lily said, but she was cut off but a serious James

"No arguing Lily. I would never forgive myself if you died, leave and take our children with you. Just remember I love you and will always love you."

Lily sniffed and kissed him before jumping over the couch and said, "I love you too, James Potter."

Lily made it upstairs, just as the front door blew off its hinges and James armed himself to give his wife enough to leave with their children as he made peace with himself.

Voldemort said, "James Potter, you could have been one of my greatest Death eaters, but instead you choose to sully yourself with a mudblood. Will you continue to stand in my way or will you honor your pureblood ancestors and join me?"

"They would skin me alive if I even fancied the thought of joining a bastard like you, go to hell," He spat, getting into a dueling position

"Very well, you sealed your fate," Voldemort said, firing several spells all of them lethal to end the Lord of the Potter line.

James dodged them and made to return the attack with several other spells but the Dark Lord dodged James' attacks as he felt the material Lily gave him underneath his shirt and hoped that it would work.

"Don't worry, Potter. You will meet your family soon enough," Voldemort said, sending a dark green spell into the chest of James, sending him into the wall with a hard slam, the force breaking and cracking several ribs as he slumped to the ground.

Voldemort then slowly made his way upstairs to find the children's room.

Lily was preparing the two children for portkey and took a hold of the both of them, but when she tried to activated it, the portkey wouldn't work and then she sensed a barrier surrounding the house preventing her from apparating or using a portkey as she silently let tears fall from her eyes in horror, before cleaning herself up and armed herself with her wand.

She whispered sweet words to her children who were confused at the scared but defensive look on their mother's face.

Lily let out a few tears for her husband as she heard Voldemort's most common curse and a loud thumping noise to which she assumed that her husband passed on to the next world.

Then the door slowly creaked open and Voldemort stood in the entryway of the door in all of his horrifying glory.

He walked in and stood in front of Lily Potter with her magic wand raised as her two children sat in their crib behind her.

"Stand aside mudblood and I will let you live," He ordered

"Never!" She said, sending out a spell that blasted a hole in the wall, but Voldemort avoided it and used a levitation charm and tossed her out of the room, locking the door behind him.

He heard a loud thump of when her body hit the opposing wall and as she fell down the steps in a series of tumbles.

She tried to get up, but she felt her consciousness slip away from her as she whispered, "Harry...Charlie...," before completely passing out.

Voldemort turned to the two boys, taking in their features, the two boys were beside each other, the red hair of the other twin annoyed him as it reminded him of the mudblood he was going to enjoy making miserable later and dark hazel eyes of failure of a pureblood Lord who tainted his pure line. He then turned his gaze towards the other twin with ebony black hair and startling green eyes.

"You... you are the one prophesized to beat me. It's a shame you have to die for you would have become a powerful asset to me. Regardless, Avada Kedavra!"

The darkest curse of wizarding history shot from Voldemort's wand, heading straight for Harry's head, but instead of dropping dead, like so many others, a golden glow surrounded the 15-month-old infant causing the curse to rebound into the shocked Voldemort who whispered, "How is this possible?!" As the curse hit his chest and his magic exploded from the curse, his body crumbling to dust.

The explosion destroying the twin's bedroom and a piece of loose wood from the ceiling and cut 'LV' into Charlie's cheek as a red mark of lightning settled into Harry's forehead.

Voldemort's disintegrated body along with his dark robe and magic wand fell to the floor as Harry and Charlie fell asleep in their shared crib as the night was silent.

20 minutes later, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin apparated at Godric's Hallow and found the body of James in the living room, Sirius let tears run down his face as he thought of his dead best friend, but than a pain-filled groan came from James as slightly shifted his body made his tears turn to joy.

Sirius rushed towards James as Remus caught the sight of the fallen form of Lily, her head bleeding, but he could still hear her faint heartbeat as he rushed to help her.

Remus took out his wand and called out, 'Rennervate!'

Lily shifted and groaned in pain as she slowly blinked to clear her vision as she saw Remus' happy face staring down at her.

"Lily," He whispered, feeling overjoyed that both of his friends were safe

"Remus...Where's James?" She croaked

"Lils?" A male voice came from the other side of the room and Lily had Remus help her up as she saw her husband give her a cocky grin as she let tears run down her face as he was still alive.

"James..." She whispered as she moved towards James and hugged him.

"It worked, Lils! Your vest really worked!" He said, staring at his happy wife.

Lily sniffed as she basked in the warmth of her husband until the thought of Charlie and Harry.

"The kids!" She yelled, tearing herself away from his grip as she rushed upstairs ignoring her splitting headache as Sirius, Remus, and James moved seconds later and she opened the door and saw the destroyed nursery and when she walked up to the crib she saw the both of her babies were sleeping and alive.

She sobbed in relief as grabbed them and pressed them against her chest as she turned to face her two friends and her husband who started to cry as she whispered in relief, "They're alive! They're alive!"

James then went to hug her and their children as their friends let them enjoy their moment of peace until Remus broke the silence.

"What happened here?" He asked

Sirius paled as she looked at the ground and saw the familiar wand of the darkest Lord of the century as he whispered, "Guys."

"What?" James asked

Sirius pointed down and they looked down and found that Lily and James were standing on top of a black familiar robe and the bastard's magic wand.

"Sirius, we can figure it out later, we need to get them to the hospital," Remus said, shaking off the fear of seeing Voldemort's wand.

"Yeah, you're right," Sirius said, nodding

The group then apparated away and then less than half a minute later, Albus appeared and prepared to make his speech of sadness, until he sensed that nobody was inside the house.

He searched the entire house and saw the destroyed nursery, but no babies and the old man gritted his teeth.

'This wasn't supposed to happen...No, don't tell me that mudblood actually made something that enhanced the perfect protection vest!' He gritted out, his magic flaring in his anger.

* * *

[Hospital]

The two Potter children were immediately taken to the hospital where they were placed under the care of the best healers as James and Lily got healed as reporters stormed the hospital for a story, but thankfully Amelia was able to get a group of aurors to push back the vultures.

The twin's scars were healed, but there was something unsettling in Harry's scar, but the Potters were released early on Dumbledore's word. The Potters were bombarded with attention and rewards, as Lily was given an award of Merlin, First Class for creating the first killing curse proof vest that protected James from Voldemort's killing curse.

James was given an award of Merlin, First Class for confronting the Dark Lord head on to give his wife enough time to escape with their children.

Dumbledore then announced the child of prophecy, during the award ceremony for the Potter family and when he announced that Charlie is the Boy-who-lived, it caused an uproar of applause and cheers as the two parents cuddled their strong young son in his little baby suit.

The only one asleep was Harry resting on the lap of Remus who was cheering and cuddling Harry as the baby boy remained unaware of what was going to become of him.

After that, Charlie was practically worshiped and Harry slowly faded into the background as people were clamoring to meet with Charlie, interviews, presents, and all lavish things were dropped at his feet and the Potters soaked up all the attention.

Months later, it was decided that Harry for the protection of both themselves and Charlie that would be given to the Dursleys and they would be well-paid for to take care of their son. They would pick him up when he was ten so he could enjoy his eleventh birthday with his parents.

February 21, 1982 [Pivet Drive #4]

The Potters arrive in a car with their oldest son in a crib and Lily rang the doorbell and when Petunia answered the door and saw that it was Lily and her freak of a husband, she sneered and was about to slammed the door in their faces until she saw the next door neighbor from the corner of her eye and invited them with extreme reluctance. was about to slam the door shut in their faces, but allowed them in, seeing the next door neighbor was watching.

Petunia sneered at the two of them, "At the table...Don't touch anything."

Petunia then left to get her husband and four adults sat at the dining table and stared at each other for a short while until Petunia cut the silence by saying, "Why are you here?"

"We need you to watch our son," Lily said

"What?" Petunia asked, no sure if she heard Lily correctly

"We need you to watch our son," Lily repeated

"No, take your freakiness with you," Petunia spat, wondering what the hell was going on with Lily.

"We need you to take care of him, there is a madman and his supporters would do everything in their power to kill him."

"And you want to shove him on us?"

"Just until he is ten, then you never have to see him again. Tell me would you actually condone the death of a child?"

Petunia sat in silence, but Vernon answered, "Take your freaky child and your asses out of here, we want no part of your world. You freaks are unnatural and-"

"We will pay you to take care of our child, money to take care of all of his expenses until he is ten," James offered

"We have no need for your freaky money," Vernon spat

"So, you don't want 2,000 pounds a month to take care of Harry?" Lily replied coldly

The amount of money made the Dursley's jaw drop as they looked at each other and then finally said, "Never mind, we will raise him. However, we don't want your kind around us."

"Fine, but you just have to sign this," Lily said, taking out a contract

"I'm not touching-"

"It is on computer paper and you need to sign it with a pen," Lily interrupted, inwardly thanking herself for making a contract on computer paper that would translate to parchment when they reached the magical world.

However, her mistake was that parchment was soaked in magic which would enforce good behavior in order to not violate the will of the contract but muggle computer paper didn't do that, so... bad move.

Harry was sadly watching his parents sign him away to people he didn't know and felt like crying, but held it in as he stared at his parents.

"Thank you Petunia, you will have your check at the beginning of every month and it will be delivered in your mailbox."

"Good, now leave," Vernon said, sneering at them

Lily then cooed at Harry and said, "Be a good boy, Harry. Don't trouble your Aunt and Uncle, okay? It's for the greater good."

Harry just stared at her with sad green eyes, but then James called out to her saying, "Lily we need to go, Charlie is waiting."

"Yes!" She said, standing up and turned around and left.

Harry watched as his two parents left and a single tear fell down his chubby cheek as Petunia shut the door closed with a napkin.

For a good five minutes, the entire house was silent as both Vernon and Petunia stared at him as Harry looked at the ground, not wanting to see such cold gazes directed at him until he was startled by Petunia's harsh and cold voice.

"Vernon please place... him inside the cupboard, we decided what to do with him from there."

Vernon then did what she asked and roughly took Harry's baby carrier and placed him in the cupboard and slammed it shut, not minding that the darkness or stuffiness of the cupboard would scare the child.

And that was the start of Harry's life at the Dursleys.

Harry was fed barely edible milk and wore Dudley's dirty castoffs, he was forced to bathe with the water hose and for a time limit of only 3 minutes. As he grew older, he was forced to do all the chores and forced to do everything to keep the house spotless and he would receive scraps.

Ever since he was left on the doorstep, he was never told his name, he was called either freak, boy, bastard, or an 'it', but never his name and he would not find out until he was five when the woman who watches over him would call him by his name.

They would beat him, starve him, and leave him for days under the threat that they would make his treatment worse if he did anything out of their command.

He was their slave, in everything but name as they did things to him purely for their own amusement. They would burn his hand on a stove and make him count to ten if he missed any chores by the time they got home and they would give him bandages for. However, he had to drop his pants and let them do what they wanted for three minutes until the time started to grow longer until Harry didn't want the bandages anymore, he would pick at the skin of his hand, peeling off the dead skin before they could become infected.

Any freezing night, he was ordered to stay in the shed, any rain he was forced to protect Petunia's flower beds or she could do what she wanted with him for an hour and he already experienced it once when he was six...He didn't want to do it again.

During the winter his treatment was much worse as the cold made the two very irritable and they took out their frustrations on him and what made the abuse take an even worse turn.

[Harry's first runaway]

Harry (age 5) had one of his eyes swollen shut as he scrubbed the floor with a brush and Petunia came up behind from the kitchen and slammed his head on the tile, saying, "Look at the floor, you think this is clean? Clean the entire floor again!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia..." Harry replied softly

She slowly removed her foot from his head and left with a huff as Harry scrubbed the floor, thankful that he managed to avoid having his nose broken and started to scrub at the floor making it sparkling and moved to the side to allow Petunia to inspect it.

"Go back into your cupboard, boy," She said, slowly

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," He said as he sat on the rags of old blankets and Dudley's baby clothes that managed as his bed.

Hours later...

Harry was startled awake when Vernon slammed open his cupboard door and dragged him by his hair upstairs, while Petunia stayed down and said to her son, "Dudley, dearest, turn up the volume to the highest volume. We are punishing the freak."

"Okay, Mommy!" Dudley said, raising the volume high as Petunia trudged upstairs, she opened the door to find Harry on the ground with Vernon whipping his back with his special studded belt.

He stopped when Petunia came into the room and picked up Harry by his hair and said, "This is only natural for a freak like you, boy. Nobody will care what happens to you if you want anyone to blame, blame your pathetic parents."

'...Pathetic parents...pathetic parents...' Those two words echoed inside Harry's mind as his muscles tensed

"Vernon..." Petunia said,

Vernon then threw Harry on the semi-comfortable bed, but before either of them could restrain him, his magic lashed out and yelled out for the first time with a powerful, "No!"

His magic slammed the two Dursleys against the wall, knocking them unconscious as the magic unlocked the door.

Harry panted and saw the two of them unconscious and decided he would not get another chance like this ran like hell, opened the door wincing at the freezing winds of the dead winter in front of him and took off like a bat from hell.

He ran until he couldn't anymore, his feet were numb with the cold, he was shivering as he wrapped his bony arms against his small frame as he saw an abandoned building he could take refuge in for the night.

After a month and a half, the weather started to warm up and Harry thought he found a place where he could rest in peace. He trained his stomach not to growl and he didn't feel any hunger pains, he just felt very tired and would sleep for most of the day.

He cried a bit at the thought of his parents giving him to the Dursleys, but they stopped soon enough, it was just a waste as he thought he could just pass away in his sleep. He would have peace, he would have dreams of weeping, but not of him weeping, of several others who were weeping for him.

Harry felt bad but didn't know what to do about it. He actually felt one who told him to call her grandma hugged him and he cried as she did, but before he could get a good look at her face, he woke up.

'I wonder if I could meet her soon, I don't like it here...It's painful,' Harry thought as he slept on the hard floor.

However, that wasn't meant to be, because Harry was found a month later by a police officer who was on the payroll of Albus Dumbledore. He was ordered to keep Harry under the Dursleys' roof until the age of ten, no matter what happens to him.

Harry, when he was found, was screaming and kicking, even though he was very weak had to be knocked unconscious to be taken back to the Dursleys who with an award-winning performance thanking the officer for bringing back Harry. But then they threw him on the floor and slapped him awake.

When all the observers were gone, they tossed him on the floor and started to beat on him as they growled, "Wake up!"

Harry felt pain and instantly knew he was back in hell as he felt a harsh slap sting his cheek as Petunia hissed at him to wake up.

"Think that you can run away from your masters, you freak!" Vernon spat as he stomped on his stomach.

They beat him until they were Sati fasted and tossed him in the cupboard.

"You are going to make up for the things you missed, you little bastard," Vernon smirked, twisting his features as he slammed the door shut, leaving Harry alone in the darkness of his cupboard.

[End of flashback]

Ever since then, Harry would run, only to be brought back to his current hell, to be repeatedly tortured and molested and Harry hated it. He wanted to die, he pondered the thought of death every day since the police brought him back from his first attempt at escaping. After his third failed escape attempt, he began to feel something he never felt before, a tightening in his chest and throat and the feel of something burning in the bottom of his stomach. He began to feel the emotions of hate and rage.

Along with those emotions came satisfaction at seeing negative events happen to his tormentors, his magic would subconsciously let out an aura of bad luck, but it started with little things, such as the neighbor's dog shitting on Petunia's flowerbeds, Dudley's video games not working, the television exploding while Vernon was watching it giving him a heart attack to which he was rushed to the hospital for.

However, Harry still wanted to die to live in peace, but that changed one day when he was once again being chased by Ripper, Aunt Marge's pet bulldog as the Dursleys laughed at him and when he crossed the street and was about to start to run again until he saw an incoming car and it hit Ripper.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched the car run over Marge's dog as if in slow motion, the bones crunching underneath the wheels, blood spurting out and the total shock and pain on the dog's face as it whimpered and howled in pain as Marge screamed in horror.

Harry's face was in complete and total shock but in his mind he was smirking up a storm and he was taken inside to be beaten while they were saying it should have been him who was hit by the car, as he curled up in a ball as they were stomping on him, his mouth was set in a large grin that his arms hid.

He was shoved into his cupboard for a month with only two cans of food, but Harry shrugged off the pain as he spent most of the time contemplating about death and found out as he thought back on Ripper's death, that he liked, no he loved what he thought.

Then when he thought about the Dursleys dying a large feeling of elation ran shocks through his thin frame he thought he was going into shock.

'Their deaths...Their miserable, pathetic, bloody deaths filled with so much torment and pain that it would make them shit themselves in fear even in hell...' Harry tilted his head as he imagined it as he felt his heart pound in his chest as a smile of content settled on his face.

A year and a half later, Harry was now seven years old and he was on the run again, this time he picked the lock on the door as he made his escape through the backyard in the early cold morning as made his way into town. He memorized most of the alleyways on his frequent escape attempts, however this one time, he was dragged into the shadows and pressed up against a wall by a wild-eyed old man.

The man had a scraggly beard with rotten yellow teeth, dirty tan skin with wild sunken black eyes.

Something hard was pressed against his stomach as Harry looked to be sick and started to struggle to break free, however, the man growled at his prey's defiance and smashed Harry's head against the wall and Harry groaned in slight pain and disorientation.

The awful breath of the man clutching his neck made him want to gag as the man fiddled with his pants and said, "Nobody cares about you, you snot-nosed little shit! Just raise that ass in the air for me and I'll take good care of you."

Harry felt the same feeling he did when he was in Vernon and Petunia's special room and wanted the man off of him. Right now. His magic obeyed his order and lashed out at his the man forcing hard against the hard wall of the alley, a sickening crack rang out in the silence of afternoon as the man slid to the floor.

His eyes glassy as they stared at Harry who fell on his butt as he stared at his attempted rapist's cooling body in shock.

The bastard's head was drooping at a weird angle, his glassy eyes, his slumped over still body, Harry looked at his hands and then back at the body as felt warmth, comfort, and satisfaction.

"How did I...?" Harry whispered as he stared at his attempted rapist.

He raised his arms out in front of him and used the same feeling he felt before and pushed the man back against the wall, his head hitting the wall with a thump as the head settled down waving side to side.

Harry then thought, 'I want to crush his head,' as he subconsciously clenched his hands and his attacker's head exploded, much the delighted surprise of Harry who stared at his fist in shock.

The head exploded into a mixture of blood, brain matter, and fragments of skull and teeth. The blood staining the wall, his clothes, and the dripping onto the floor.

As Harry stared at the headless corpse he was overcome with a memory, it was a young man who strangely reminded Harry of himself as he was surrounded by a group of boys, who were threatening him and calling him a freak. However, the boy didn't look scared, instead, he rather looked bored. He taunted them and the all the boys charged intending to beat on the lone boy as their target. However, instead of being beaten, one of the boys got cut in half, shock forever frozen on his face. Then another was burned alive, another was skinned and left to die and the last one had just pissed and shit himself.

The lead bully backed away, promising to never bully him again and would leave him alone, but the lone boy shook his head and with a wave of his hand, he started to break the boy's bones, one by one until all of them were broken, then castrated him, and then finally snapped his neck.

If that wasn't enough, the boy then turned to see Harry who was in shock of being noticed as his eyes widen as he didn't move as the boy came up to him and just smiled as if he was holding a secret, before the memory faded away.

Harry smirked as he stood up and saw the spell that the boy from his memory used to cut the boy in half and replicated the movement with his own hand and after several tries, the body of his attacker, split in half, slumping to the ground.

Harry let a massive smile settle on his face as he started to laugh and laugh as he felt good defending himself, it felt elation doing what he did and he didn't regret it one bit. His laughter continued even as the clouds poured rain on him, the rain continued that entire week almost as if the heavens were saddened at the state of the young boy and of what he could have been.

As Harry was placed once again in his cupboard after his welcome home beating, a large smirk twisted his features as he whispered to the darkness of his cupboard, "They want a freak!? They've got one... Count your days, Dursley family, because I will have my day to kill every single one of you and I will enjoy every second of it."

* * *

Harry then spent the next two years learning everything he could about his powers and found out that it was magic and saw everything through the eyes of Tom Marvolo Riddle and made to learn everything under the cover of night. He got shadows under his eyes and a couple extra slaps for it, but he didn't care, it would all be worth it in the end.

He would practice day after day when he wasn't under the eyes of the Dursleys until he could do it automatically with barely any thought.

Harry waited and waited patiently for the day that he could exact his revenge on his tormentors until finally, it came...

* * *

June 10, 1990, Early Morning [Dursley Home]

Harry James Potter is now nine years old and was preparing breakfast and got a bunch of sleeping pills into all of their food as Petunia got up to watch him make breakfast and he placed it on the table and placed the list of chores on the door of his cupboard.

However, as they ate his food they started to feel tired and then Dudley fell asleep first, fall asleep with a mouthful of eggs in his mouth and next with Vernon would fell asleep with piece of bacon in his mustache and Petunia tried to fight to stay awake, but before she searched for Harry and saw him staring at her with a large, malevolent grin.

The last thing Petunia felt before fall asleep was a horrible sense of fear.

Harry then placed a notice-me-not spell over the house and summoned three chairs and restrained the Dursleys and gagged them so they wouldn't make any noise.

Along with that, his stomach growled and considering that they were all restrained and couldn't do anything, Harry decided to treat himself.

A large meal just for him and they could do anything about it as they were knocked unconscious and would be for a long time. He ate his fill and then made his way towards the shed where Vernon kept all of his tools and Petunia kept her gardening tools, along with a rusty hacksaw that Vernon threaten with him more times than he could count.

He spent the rest of the day planning on how to torture the Dursley family as he cleaned out their fridge of all food as he ate his fill and soon he sat on Vernon's comfortable chair as he watched as the Dursleys wake up from their sleep.

 _ **[Warning: Torture and**_ **_Death :Warning]_**

Petunia woke up first as she looked at surroundings and how her limbs were restrained and of her husband and son still asleep as she slowly looked forward and saw Harry with a large smile on his face and on the table in front of him was an array of tools.

Dudley then woke up and started to cry which woke up Vernon as he screamed and tried to move as he glared at Harry, but he was gagged and could only glare at Harry.

Harry smirked at them and took a kitchen knife from the kitchen as he ignored Petunia's pale face and Vernon's red boarding on-purple face as he made his way in front of Dudley.

Dudley pissed himself in fear as he stared wide-eyed at Harry's smile. He shook his head, not wanting to get hurt and looked at his parents, and saw that they were in the same state he was and started to cry. His screams were muffled by his gag until Harry removed it and he screamed for help.

However, nobody came shocking him and both of his parents.

'How can nobody hear us?' They all thought with shock.

"You are probably wondering why nobody can hear your miserable screams, correct? Well, you thank what makes me a freak to you fuckers and let's leave it at that."

"Now, Dudley, shame on you for taking after your father, look at how fat you are? How about we cut off a couple pounds, huh?" Harry said, tilting his head as the gleam on the knife made his eyes glow in a poisonous light.

Harry then stabbed into Dudley's face, enjoying his screams, not minding him emptying his bowels on the floor as he took to carving into Dudley's face as Petunia screamed muffled curses at him along with Vernon.

Dudley had his cheeks carved off like pieces of ham, then his chin and Harry took off his shirt and started to stab into Dudley's stomach with a smile until Dudley's screams started to get annoying and Harry let out a punch that broke his jaw, making him whimper.

"Shut up, Duds. I want to carve out that massive stomach you have in that cesspool you have for as a gut."

Harry then finally pulled out Dudley's stomach making him finally die from the shock of blood loss, and pain.

Harry started at the slouched Dudley and said, "Huh, thought he would be dead much sooner and the stomach is smaller than what I expected. Oh well," He said, throwing the stomach against the wall as he went to carve out Dudley's eyes and rip out his annoying tongue.

Dudley's mangled corpse made Harry smile as he turned towards Petunia's messy form as he removed her gag as she raspily said, "I should have drowned you when your pathetic parents first brought you to us!"

Harry let the statement sink in as he said, "They brought me to you?"

"They were a pair of drug dealers and a whore who sold you for a bit of money to feed their habits and they died in a car crash," She said, smugly

"You're lying to me, Petunia," Harry stated, blankly

Harry then grabbed her head and forced her still as he said, "I'm going to pry everything out of that empty head of yours..."

Before she could even struggle, Harry slammed his mind probe into her head as she screamed in pain as Harry messily dug around her head, finding out the truth that was hidden from him all this time.

Harry pulled himself out of Petunia's head as she stared blankly up at the ceiling her mouth open as drool came out from her lips as her glassy eyes showed that she was no longer there. She was now a vegetable as Harry snarled his outrage as he didn't bother looking at Vernon.

He could have been raised by a good family but they threw him away to live a perfectly happy life with his other brother?

'They're next,' Harry swore

Harry then turned to Vernon who was struggling in his chair as Harry grabbed the hacksaw and took to cutting off all of Vernon limbs and burning the ends so he wouldn't bleed to death as Vernon looked a bean bag chair, making Harry laugh as Vernon glared at him.

Vernon then watched with horror as Harry ripped tore away his pants and saw such a tiny pickle that stood straight up much to Harry's disgust, but Harry smirked and sliced it off with a clean flick of his finger as he didn't want to be anywhere near Vernon's shaft.

Harry then let his magic flow around him like a blanket and then made his split into a series of long thin whips which he used to whip at Vernon for as long as he could turning Vernon into a pile of meat that was finally given to death when Harry used a saw to cut through his stomach, his guts spilling out on the floor.

The young ten-year-old panted as he looked at his work as he looked at what he had done.

Harry then spat on the floor in front of Vernon where he snarled at all of them, "Disgusting freaks..."

Harry was covered in blood, but he paid it no mind as he walked outside and released the notice-me-not spell on the house and saw that it was dark.

'Did I spend that long torturing them?' Harry thought to himself

He then shrugged and tossed the saw inside was about to close the door until an echoing clap made him flinch as he looked to where the clapping was coming from and then he saw a man wearing a tan overcoat and a simple hat.

"Why, hello there," He said, not disturbed at seeing Harry being covered in blood

"Who are you?" Harry asked

The man lifted his hat for Harry to see his face and he stiffened, recognizing his face.

"I see you recognize me, even in Britain. Good to know my reputation precedes me."

"The Bloodhound..." Harry whispered, causing the man to smirk with a wide smile

"That's me," He smirked

"Why are you here?"

The man tilted his head and said, "It's funny. Most people who see me would either attack me or scream for help."

"Can't really do that, considering they will think its a blessing to get rid of the problem child."

"Oh? Is that why you murdered your family?"

"Those fuckers aren't my family."

"I can see that considering how you tortured them and I have to say, good job for a rookie."

"Thank...you...?" Harry said, softly

He snorted and made his way towards the window and mentally cut the gas line under the house.

Harry's eyes widen as he knew what he was doing as he said, "So kid, are willing to die yet?"

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I would've but you have potential and you killed my main targets and I was taking a break from America to strike fear into the heart of Britain, but you apparently got there first. I just want to add on to it."

"What do plan on doing set the entire neighborhood on fire?" Harry snarked until he caught a look at the man's face.

"Not a bad idea, kid. So you have a choice."

"I have a choice?"

"Yes, I can either kill you right now with a simple throat slit, you wait here to be burned alive, or you can come with me and decide what to do from there," He said

Harry let out a chuckle, "You haven't given me much of a choice, go with a serial killer that strikes fear into the hearts of men or die along side with my abusers and those who ignored my abuse."

"So you're coming?" He said with a smile

"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Harry said with his own smile as he left side by side with the infamous serial killer.

As they walked around the neighborhood, Harry watched as he mentally rigged all the gas pumps in each house on the street, filling the air with gas.

He then summoned a sniper as he laid on the ground and took aim at the Dursley home and said, "Bang!"

 ** _BANG!_**

The single gunshot rang into the night air and what came after was silence as the man told Harry, "Wait for it..."

And then.

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

All the neighborhood house, one by one went off, each house exploding into pieces as Harry and the man watched with glee as the screams and cries of the people down below cried out in agony as they tried to escape but couldn't.

The man was brought out of his amusement by a chuckle from the boy beside him, enjoying himself as much as he was.

'Very interesting, kid. Let's see how you pan out in the future,' He thought

"Come on, kid. I like the smell of blood as much as the next fucker, but it gets sticky and hard after awhile."

"Yeah, but where are we going?"

"A secret place..." The man said, with his finger to his lips

"Very well," Harry said, ending the conversation

'Even if I die after this, at least the Dursleys and the rest of those ignorant bastards get to rot in hell first,' Harry inwardly shrugged

And with that, the two of them left the area as Harry made his way out of Dumbledore's control.

* * *

 **Ending it! I am ending it! I am so sorry, but this chapter needed to be done! I am so sorry for the long wait on all my other chapters, but this one had to be done, especially since most of you who read 'Sadistic Bastard' like the Harry Potter +D.C. Villain one, I just had to make it. Over 7,000 words, the longest I've written that wasn't a rewrite or a oneshot. Anyways, the next chapter will be the aftermath of the fire, all the deaths, the background of the Bloodhound and his true name. Along with the reactions of the magical world where they find out the truth, maybe later... Regardless, I hope you all like this chapter and I will see all of you in the next one!**

 **Laters!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

[Flashback]

 _"...So you're coming?" He said with a smile_

 _"Yeah, I'm coming with you," Harry said with his own smile as he left side by side with the infamous serial killer._

 _As they walked around the neighborhood, Harry watched as he mentally rigged all the gas pumps in each house on the street, filling the air with gas._

 _He then summoned a sniper rifle as he laid on the ground, taking aim at the Dursley home and said, "Bang!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

 _The single gunshot rang out into the night air and what came after was silence as the man told Harry, "Wait for it..."_

 _And then..._

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

 _All the neighborhood house, one by one went off, each house exploding into pieces as Harry and the older man watched with glee as the screams and cries of the people down below cried out in agony as they tried to escape but couldn't._

 _The man was brought out of his amusement by a chuckle from the boy beside him, enjoying himself as much as he was._

 _'Very interesting, kid. Let's see how you pan out in the future,' He thought before nudging Harry, bring his attention to him._

 _"Come on, kid. I like the smell of blood as much as the next fucker, but it gets sticky and hard after awhile."_

 _"Yeah, but where are we going?"_

 _"A secret place..." The man said, with his finger to his lips_

 _"Very well," Harry said, ending the conversation_

 _'Even if I die after this, at least the Dursleys and the rest of those ignorant bastards get to rot in hell first,' Harry inwardly shrugged_

[Present]

The two of them then left as they started their slow walk to a hotel as they walked together in silence.

[Hotel]

Harry and the infamous serial killer the Bloodhound, entered the hotel, tilting his hat back just a small bit he glanced down at Harry who kept his eyes forward. As they walked towards the front desk, the attendant working it looked up at them and was shocked at seeing Harry in his current state.

She moves around the desk and kneels before Harry and asked, "Are you okay?"

Before the tall man could come up with an excuse, Harry speaks up.

"Oh, I'm fine," Harry said, shrugging off her concern

"B-but, you are covered in blood!" She said as she gestured to his clothes

Harry looked at his scarlet stained clothes and laughed, "Ha, this is fake blood. There was a prank party at my friend's house and we use the time whenever it is his birthday this time of year to create new pranks and ideas for summer."

"Really...? And the man behind you?" She asked, glancing at the older man.

"He's a family friend of my dad. He wanted me to stay with him for the evening. He's my godfather you know."

"Oh! He's your godfather, my apologies for stopping you, sir," She said, slightly bowing her head in apology

"Oh, it's nothing. It just shows you a big heart to care," Harry smiled, making the female attendant blush.

"I see, well have a good night and here you are sir," She said, standing up and giving him their suite key.

"Thank you," He said with a nod

"Yeah thanks, come on. My clothes are sticking to my skin," Harry said, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

The tall man smiled and poked Harry's forehead, making Harry snort in amusement.

The woman returned back to her desk, smiling at the nice family moment.

When Harry and the older man got in the elevator, Harry waved once more to the nice lady who blushingly waved back as the doors closed.

When they finally did, he snorted with a smirk as he glanced down at Harry.

"Fake blood, really?" He whispered

"Hmph~, don't judge. It worked. If she was anymore intrusive, I would have obliviated her of seeing me," Harry returned without looking at him before the doors opened and they went to their bedroom.

Harry strips himself of his bloody clothes and drops them on the floor as he plans on throwing them in the incinerator to destroy all the evidence as he took a long shower, washing away all the blood and grime from his body.

He scrubbed himself clean and then he turned it off the water as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he searched he found what he was looking for inside the bedside table of the suite.

He pulled on a hotel t-shirt and went into bed as the serial killer looked at him from the corner of his eye.

Harry glanced at him and said, "Planning to kill me now?"

"Hmph, maybe, if you continue being so cheeky," He replied

"Hm~," Harry huffed, before turning around and falling asleep.

The man raised an eyebrow before going to sleep himself, he would make his decision about Harry tomorrow.

[Next Day]

The Bloodhound of Gotham silently rose up from his bed and saw that Harry was still asleep as he silently made his towards Harry's bed.

'I could easily kill him to put him out of his misery...Well...I could have if not for this...' He thought as he silently molded his magic into a pair of hands to strangle Harry, but an aura of magic surrounded Harry, preventing him from touching the younger boy.

Harry slowly turned around to face him and said,"Good Morning, trying to kill me already?"

"Just checking," He shrugged, recalling his magic back into himself

Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Checking for what?'

"To see if you not entirely helpless as you look," He said with a shrug

"Good to know," Harry said as he jumped out of bed and made his way out of the room and said, "I'll be back."

"Sure," He replied, falling back on his bed and turned on the television.

 _ **The Pivet Drive Fire!**_

 _Pivet Drive was set ablaze! At 10:42 PM on June 10, 1990, the massive fire was started on the 4th House on Pivet Drive, investigators are still investigating the cause of the large fire. Firefighters fought the massive fire for five long hours and thankfully the fire did not spread to other neighborhoods. The police are still counting the number of deaths the fire caused and we will tell you more when more information is given._

* * *

Harry snuck out of the room and saw the hidden camera in the hallway and walked out of its sight before turning it off so he could rummage through people's luggage to obtain another pair of clothes and returns back to the room.

He sees him watching tv who took a glance at Harry, "Stealing clothes already. Shame~."

"Ha. Ha. Funny," Harry replied flatly, before going to the bathroom to take another shower

He continued to watch the news and smirked at the number of deaths as he apparently killed every single person on Pivet Drive and the single survivor of his massacre was taking a shower in the bathroom.

'This will be interesting... This will be nothing short of interesting...' He thought to himself as he heard the shower turn off.

+Newsfeed+

 _...60 deaths and people are still confirming the numbers. Hold on, I am getting news of a scandal in the police force. Apparently, one police officer was just arrested for corruption as he was being paid to ignore the abuse of a young boy and repeatedly take him back to his abuser's home._

 _What? Really?! How can anyone do that? Is the boy okay? Or was he another victim of the fire?_

 _I am not sure. The investigators are looking into it, however, that officer will be in prison for a long time._

 _If he can accept money to keep the abuse of a child a secret, I don't feel sorry..._

 _We at BCC Breakfast will give you more information when it becomes apparent._

+Newsfeed+

Harry walked out of the bathroom wearing the stolen clothes that he managed to transfigure to fit his smaller frame.

"Is the news really that interesting?" Harry asked, walking towards him, a towel over his head to dry his hair.

"Oh, just tallying the deaths of your ex-neighbors," He shrugged

"Really, how many?" Harry asked, curious

"60 deaths so far," He replied

Harry squinted his eyes and said, "Hopefully, the old bitch is dead along with her damn cats."

"What old bitch? Do you think she could have survived?" He asked looking at Harry raising an eyebrow

"She's strange..." Harry said and that would all he would say

"I see...I'll look into it," He said, tilting his head up in thought

"Yeah, I am heading downstairs to eat," Harry replied, making his way towards the door

"Bring no attention, I'm going to search for my next targets." He said, stretching his limbs

"Yes, sir," Harry quipped before leaving the room

The man smiled to himself as he had plans for the next people to ruin along with the old bitch Harry was talking about as a large grin nearly split his face in two.

With Harry, he went downstairs to eat in his new pair of clothes and when he finished, he walked out of the hotel and wandered into town.

As he walked, making his way through crowds of people, easily swiped someone's wallet taking all their money before dumping the empty wallet in a nearby trash can and walked away. As he passed the bookstore, a bushy-haired girl accidentally bumped into him and she turned around and said, "I'm sorry!" as she ran further away.

Harry immediately moved against the store window as a group of boys chased after her. He couldn't really couldn't help that his interest was peaked as he made his way to follow the boys as they cornered the girl in an alley.

He heard them say:

"You have some nerve, beaver teeth!" Bully #1 yelled

"You're just a spoiled little nerd!" Bully #2 sneered

"Yeah! After we teach you a lesson, you are going to do all of our homework, if you mess up, we will beat you again!" Bully #3

The girl trembled as she pressed her book against her chest as she prepared for the pain of being hit or shoved to the floor, but after several seconds she didn't feel any pain and when she opened her eyes to see a boy who pounced on her attackers.

He was smaller and thinner, but he was much faster as she watched in shock as the group of boys didn't stand a chance against him. He punched and kicked them into unconsciousness and he gave them all one last hard kick to the head for good measure.

Blood stained their faces along with bruises beginning to form, but Hermione couldn't really bring herself to feel sorry for unconscious attackers as she watched Harry spit on one of the unconscious boys.

"Pathetic...Picking on a girl," He growled as Hermione felt a blush paint her cheeks.

After he finished examining his work, he dusted his hands on his pants before turning towards her, making her squeak much to her embarrassment as her face took on the shade of a cherry.

He looked at her, before smirking and with a wave of his hand, he vanished with the wind, shocking her.

She stared at the spot where he once stood before she squeaked when she saw one of her bullies starting to stir and left the alley.

After leaving the alley, Harry spent the entire day, gathering several items for himself and eating to his content before deciding to head back to the hotel.

As he entered his hotel room carrying a stolen backpack filled with all his new clothes, money, and items he took, he saw the older man sitting in the single chair in the corner of the suite waiting for him.

"How was your day?" He asked

"My day was just fine."

"Call me Chris for now. It will make things easier. And fine, huh?" He asked

"Yup, it was rather interesting for a simple day out on the town."

"The items in your bag?" He questioned with a tilt of his head

"They were taken for my benefit," Harry shrugged

"Ha. Not going to tell me what you did today?" Chris grinned

"And ruin my fun?" Harry grinned

Chris chuckled, "Fair enough."

"Found any targets?" Harry asked, jumping on the bed as he looked at Chris

"Actually, yes. And also I found that old bitch you were talking about," He said, looking at the ceiling

"Oh really? Where?" Harry said, settling on the bed with a curious glance

"In a rather shady bar talking into a fireplace..."

[Flashback]

Chris had just exited the hotel and made his way into Platform 9 3/4 and ran through the pillar as he entered the magical world as he made his way to a bar as he wanted a strong drink. The Leaky Cauldron made one of the best. As he took a seat, he saw an older woman entered, her eyes were red from crying for what appeared to be a long time.

He watched her go over to the fireplace, grab a pinch of floo powder and whisper, 'Headmaster's office'.

Then the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in the flames and said, "Ah, Arabella. How are you?"

"Not well, Albus. Not well at all. This is to do with Harry Potter."

"What happened?" He stated coldly

"It appeared to happen when I was giving my report to you about the progress of how Harry was doing and when I returned I saw the neighborhood was in flames."

Albus didn't respond for a minute before coldly saying, "So you are telling me that the brother of our savior could very well be ashes? James and Lily will be very upset about the death of their oldest son."

"No! I mean, I don't think so. The firefighters and the police haven't found a body that matched Harry's description. He could have accidentally apparated to safety to escape the fire?"

"Hmm~...That could be possible. He did it once more before, why not again. Very well, your mission in the Muggle World is over. Come back and I will have your payment ready."

"Yes, sir. I will meet you in your office in a week's time."

"Of course. For the greater good."

"For the greater good," Arabella stated as Albus' face vanished from the flames

Arabella dusted herself off and made her way back to home as Chris mulled over the conversation he listened to with interest.

"So the boy is very interesting...Well, I always did love fucking up people's plans~," He grinned

[End of Flashback]

Harry was silent for a moment before he snarled as his eyes turning red and his magic started to swirl around him, "Tch. I knew that old bitch was watching me. She knew I was suffering at my former hellhole and she didn't do a damn thing. I want to skin her, I want her miserable head on a pike!"

Chris unleashed his own magic completely overshadowing Harry's own as his eyes glowed a malevolent yellow as he growled an order, "Calm down."

Harry hissed like a snake before he put a lid on his emotions, his irises were nearly red as his pupils became slits.

"Good. Good. Seems you understand who's in charge," He stated, his eyes turning back to black.

"Of course I do, I just want to turn her mind to mush while seeing her face twist in horrified anguish," Harry sighed

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, considering that I am going to take you hunting to cause havoc before we go off to a new place," Chris said, knowing he made the right choice in taking Harry with him.

"And that place would be?" Harry questioned

Chris stated, "Gotham, New York in America."

"I see... When?" Harry asked, his eyes slowly fading back to green

"You seem to be taking this rather well..." Chris asked with a tilt of his head

"We can't stay in one place and nothing is tying me here, especially considering those who stick their noses where they don't belong will soon be after us and by us, meaning me. I don't want to lose my freedom because of an old fuck who puts his nose where its' not wanted nor needed," Harry said, glancing at the window

Chris squinted his eyes at Harry before closing them and replied, "We will be leaving in one month."

"Hmph," Harry huffed before getting off the bed and turned to leave.

"Before you go, I suggest you wrap up whatever plans you have with your new girlfriend," Chris smirked

Harry didn't look at Chris from behind as he chucked a stolen pocket knife at Chris' head who caught it with two fingers and threw it back hitting the wall inches beside Harry's head.

"You are decades too young to kill me, brat," He smiled at Harry's back

"For now~," Harry said as he turned back to give him a smile before leaving the hotel room.

Chris settled in the darkness as he chuckled, "Cheeky brat..."

[Night: Hotel Roof]

Harry slowly made his way up to the top floor before making his way to the rooftop and sat down, just to look down at the people below.

He then looked up at the sky as it started to thunder before it started to rain, drenching Harry before a strike of lightning nearly struck Harry, hitting the area beside him as Harry gave a raised eyebrow as if to say, 'What? That's it?'

Harry sighed as he said, "You aren't going to stop me. Besides...I am too far gone, any place I could have with any of you to live in a place filled with peace after death died the day I killed that disgusting hobo. I am not asking forgiveness nor am I going to. But I will say that I am sorry it came to this. Hopefully, this will teach James and Lily that their actions have consequences... I am rather, still on the fence about whether I should hunt them down and slaughter them or let them stew in their own misery, knowing they turned me into this."

The sky gave him no answer except the rumbling thunder as it continued to rain, as he basked it, almost wishing that the rain would wash him away, but alas, it didn't.

He could feel his heart twist when heard a crowd of people weeping for him...He remembered the voices when he was starving to death in the abandoned apartment during the winters. He let a single tear fall in response before he let the rain wash it away as he slowly left the rooftop.

The cries and calls of the ghosts of his past were slowly growing more distant until he could barely hear them and when he closed the door, the voices and weeping were cut off completely.

Harry didn't know how long he stood with his back towards the rooftop door before he spelled himself dry and he made his way back to his shared hotel room for bed.

"In three days, we will strike and I am going to show you exactly how I slaughter pigs. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded before going to sleep as Chris turned in for the night as well.

Britain would never know what hit them.

* * *

[Three Days Later...Night Time]

Christopher and Harry were walking downtown, the night air was chilly as everyone wore hoodies and various jackets to protect them from the chill as they went about their business.

Harry looked at Chris and saw how his eyes glowed with mirth as they neared their first target, a regular two-story house of a simple design. There were two cars in the front of the garage, and both of them could sense that there were four people inside the house.

Two adults and two teenagers.

"You know how to turn yourself invisible, right?" He said, not looking at Harry

He nodded once before Chris stated, "When I enter the house, I am going to put a large notice-me-not surrounding the entire house and I want you to stay by the entrance and just watch. Understand?"

"Yes."

Chris glanced at him with a smile before he walked up to the front door, pressing the doorbell before waiting five seconds and then he kicked the door open as Harry felt the spell brush past him and surround the entire area of the house.

An older male voice screamed, "What the fuck?!"

A softer female voice yelled, "Why are you in our house!"

Harry smiled as he tilted his head back as he allowed the screams of the family to wash over him.

Chris had a massive grin on his face as he tackled the father first over the dinner table, as the mother tried to pull him off, only to get backhanded as the daughter was terrified and cowering in her seat, the son ran to help his mother up as Chris lifted the father up by hair before slitting his throat, spraying his blood all over the dinner table and the daughter.

Her scream broke the son out of his shock and he tried to punch Chris as the daughter tried to escape.

Chris caught the incoming fist, only to break the son's arm before he heard a scream, making him glance towards the front broken front door before he quickly snapped the son's neck as he made his way outside, shooting the mother in the head as he made his way past her.

He saw the daughter was screaming for help and saw that her leg was bent in the wrong direction as she was crawling towards the gate. Harry just smiled at him, making Chris quirk up a smile as he takes the daughter's leg and drags her back inside, much to her dismay.

Her screams reach a new pitch before she fell silent like all the others and Harry only watch with fascination as Christopher painted every inch of the dining room red with the blood of the entire family, he placed them in the chairs placed in a circle, their heads were tilted back with their faces twisted in pain with all of their throats slit. Their bodies were pale from lack of blood as the family of four were immortalized in Harry's mind.

Chris let out a sigh of satisfaction and glanced at Harry and said, "Sick? Wish to flee in terror?"

Harry chuckled, "I didn't run away when you destroyed my ex-neighborhood, I am not running away now. Besides I rather like your work. What's next on your list?"

'This one...is more interesting. He has no fear and even prevented one from escaping.' "Follow me," He stated as he repaired the door with a wave of his hand and removed the notice-me spell the surrounded the area.

He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and the pair vanished with a silent pop.

* * *

The pair then made their way into a small apartment and Chris unlocked the door that had the number 341 on the door, entering the small home as Harry closed the door. The two walked until they reached the bedroom with a petite woman lightly snoring the night away as Chris asked, "What do you see, Harry?"

"A pretty woman...other than that, nothing else," He shrugged

"Normal observation," He whispered before he slammed his hand on her mouth and silently bond her to the bed as she looked around to see them before she tried to scream before she paled realizing that she couldn't.

Christopher handed Harry a knife and said, "Go ahead."

The woman tried to silently plead with him, but Harry only patted her on the head before whispering, "I won't apologize but know that you may already think of me as a monster, but I am a freak. Take care when you get to the other side where it's peaceful."

He then stabbed deep into her throat with his knife from the left and ripped it across her neck, causing her to gurgle on her blood as Harry could only take in the light fading from her eyes before Chris sighed, "She's dead. Not bad for a real first timer."

Harry quirked up a smile as he felt strangely warm from the compliment before the older man covered the entire room with her blood, turning her pale as a ghost and Harry memorized her features into the back of his mind.

He whispered, "Thank you..." before Chris took him to the next house with a pop.

* * *

The last house of the night was a bit rundown and Chris created the notice-me-not surrounding the house and Harry made his way towards the only living innocent in the house, a boy his own age who was startled awake by his father's screams and saw Harry sitting on his bed, covered in blood.

"W-who are you?"

Harry smiled, before putting a finger to his lips as the universal symbol of silence as he looked at the boy straight in the eye and ordered, "Go to sleep."

The boy felt extremely drowsy before falling back to sleep like a light.

He then made his way back to the living room to find Chris has just finished painting the room with blood and slitting the stomach open of the drunken father of the boy in the other room.

"He's asleep?"

"Yes..."

"Good come on...The morning after people find out will be interesting."

"I'm sure it will be."

Harry neglected to mention that he used passive mind arts to skewer the child's moral compass a bit. It would be fun to see how he came to be in a couple of years.

* * *

As the two cleaned themselves up and made their way back to their hotel, the two came across Mrs. Figg as she was walking into a hotel and they followed after her. After finding her room, he knocked and she opened it, wondering who would be here at this hour.

She opened it and saw Harry and asked him to come in and invited the man inside, thinking of how Harry could have survived the blaze and planned on telling Albus and knew that she was going to be in the clear.

The poor woman was unaware of how wrong she was...

Several hours later, Harry and Christopher stepped out as Harry smiled at finally getting revenge on that old bitch for being an observer to his suffering.

Chris smiled, patting Harry on the head and said, "Good job, Harry. Come on."

Harry went wide-eyed as he touched his hair and said, "Yeah."

As the two went into the elevator, Chris looked at his hand in confusion and said, 'Why did I congratulate him? Hmm~, must have been the mess he made of the old bitch. That's it.'

* * *

The month has ended and Christopher gave Harry a new name of Jacob (Jake) Lucian and the two bought first class tickets with accommodations for the long trip to the United States before the two finally made it after nearly ten hours of travel and exited the airport where they took a taxi to the center of Gotham as Chris explained everything he knew about the city and announced, "This is Gotham, the most exciting place in America."

The two then went back to his apartment which was clean before he said, "You can have the guest room. It hasn't been used for a while, but you can do whatever you want."

"Alright."

Harry, now Jake then looked at his surroundings before he turned towards the window and smiled at the city, knowing there are many...new things that need to be done as he whispered,

 _ **Hello, Gotham. The name is Jake Lucian and it's a pleasure to meet your acquientice~!**_

* * *

 **Villain Info Corner~:** **The Bloodhound of Gotham**

His name is Dr. Christopher Lucian who stands at the height of 6'3" inches and he is 35 years old. He has olive-toned skin with jet black hair that was pulled back behind his ears, with only a couple strands framing his face, sharp black eyes with a sharp nose and full lips. He was usually armed with his signature curved knife. His M.O is to usually leave his victims in a bloody mess with their faces frozen in horror. His usual victims are a family of four, a single petite woman, and a drunken father.

[X]

 **Ending it! I am ending the chapter! I'm so sorry for the really long ass wait. I had to re-write this chapter too and I hate making all of you wait for so long. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Now, tell me what you all think. I will put up warnings in case of scenes of lemons both straight and gay (No bashing or I banish you with the big black block button), torture, graphic death, and all other mature themes, all I ask is that you do not bitch to me in the comments about how you can't put that on fanfiction because they will be ignored, you will be blocked and I will have the joy of deleting any messages you use as a guest... Plus, I will put warnings at the beginning of the chapter and before the scene will begin. If I miss one, then please forgive me. Sorry for the mini-rant there. Those people really annoy me...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and I will see all of you in the next chapter.**

 **Thank you for your reviews!**

 **Guest #1: Thank you!**

 **ImaginativeFury: Its' fanfiction, get over it...**

 **KaiyoSenju: Thank you!**

 **(guest) Shadow Wizard: I know and Harry will only get better at being bad when he arrives in Gotham.**

 **Stratos263: A dark Harry Potter is always interesting and they will suffer, I have a plan for them when I get Harry into Hogwarts along with nine other new generation villains.**

 **(guest) : Thank you for following and I love Dark HP fanfictions as well. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **recuse 007: Whatever...**

 **Daozang: I am glad you find it interesting and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **AliVader24: Thank you! Sorry for the long wait!**

 **brachiosaurus: I am glad you find it that way.**

 **ToddGilliss: Yes, it is!**

 **Fluffymonstor21: Thank you!**

 **Perseus12: Yes, he is~!**

 **Greer123: I am!**

 **Pravuss666: Hmm~, maybe, no promises.**

 **KitsuneGodAsahi: Yes, sorry for the long wait!**

 **~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
